


Thumb-Merlin

by qwerty



Series: Thumbelina variations [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: kinkme_merlin, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur complains, acquires a little friend, and complains some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumb-Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://cowbirdsinlove.com/


End file.
